The Ravens Nightmare
by apola55
Summary: My personal deadman the raven is in Dw for the elabrate murder of her parents and this is her life, her nightmare untill she meets senji the crow. deffinate ravenXcrow
1. the nightmare begins

The Ravens nightmare

As a child if you look at young Apola Summers you would think that she was a perfect child with a perfect family and perfect life, but you would be oh so wrong. The truth is that even though she acts like everything at her house is fine, she is brutally abused by her very rich parents. Ever since she was born her parents told her that she was a nuisance, but instead of getting weak and timid Apola got hard and spent her free time at school studying ways of murder making sure teachers thought that it was a project on failed murders and that she understands that she wouldn't do such things. During the breaks of her beatings from her parents when they made her bleed she wrote plans in the back of her closet where her parents never looked on how to kill them so she can get her revenge on all of the pain they have caused her. on the day of her 16th birthday she started her plan. First she went down stairs to make her parents coffee like she usually did. First she slipped an over dosage of Libido Max into her fathers coffee and next she poured an over dosage of sleeping pills into her mothers . A half an hour later after the pills have been mixed in completely she took the drinks to her parents. Too soon did the plan go wrong, her father drank out of her mothers cup and her mother had gone to work early! When her father passed out she quickly grabbed one of his neck ties and strangled him until his breathing stopped. Once she finished killing her father her mother talked in and screamed. Apolas eyes had turned black as a ravens feathers. Her mother grabbed the sharpest thing that she could find which was letter opener (because Apola was never trusted with sharp objects) and lunged at her daughter. She was only able to cut her palms, but when that happened her branch on sin was awakened. The blood from her palms became talon like claws surrounding her fingers, the blood turned as black as her eyes were. Her mother ran away to get a phone. Apola chased after her. Apola caught up to her mother after she was rambling to the police for help Apola cut her down with her claws. A few minutes later she was found drawing plans to kill her class mates in her mothers blood. After days of interrogation and observation Apola was deemed too dangerous for a juvenile detention center or an asylum so she was sent to deadman wonderland as one of the first deadmen. Once she was in carnival corpse she was named the raven.


	2. the woodpeckar arrives

Deadman wonderland is different than your normal prison every one here is either a criminal that the other prisons didn't want or too psychopathic for the asylums to care for. Apola didn't care about either, nor did she get a chance to meet any of them. Once she stepped foot in deadman wonder land and got her collar she was sent to the G-sector.

3 years after the massive earth quake the destroyed half of Japan, march 11, 2014. That is the date Apola, the raven was declared a deadman. Most of the people in the G-sector thought that she was going to break down in tears any minute and beg to be killed, and most truly wouldn't have hesitated if she did. So far she was the youngest deadman there was and one of the first. Little did they know that she was going to be the best. Her casual attire is a black skirt with chains and purple frills and a 'come to the dark side we have cookies' T-shirt along with black cargo boots.

After 7 years of being at DW Apola has made some friends and fallen in love. Senji the crow. She has spoken to her best friend Chaplin but she never said anything about her feelings because of how senji is basically afraid of women. So she keeps her feelings secret until she finds a time that she can tell him and can handle the rejection that she knows that will come afterwards.

Today started like most normal days, waking up , eating and gossiping with Chaplin about the fights that are going to happen soon in carnival corpse. Like who's more likely to win and what organ the loser might lose, and making bets with their other friends.

But today was different. Today the new deadman came. The woodpecker. So Apola was following her group to meet the woodpecker. When she saw him it was like looking at herself when she first came but two years younger.

"looks like raven isn't the youngest any more" Minatsuki said in a tone that annoyed Apola so much that it made her excited for their next match in the carnival corpse arena.

"That may be true but I'm still one of the best" Apola said giving Minatsuki a smirk.

"Well what's your name kid?" Chaplin asked when Apola and Minatsuki finished their little argument.

"Ganta Igurashi" he said looking nervous.

"well newbie if you need any help ask Apola here she was in the same situation as you and only a few years older as well" Chaplin said giving Apola a friendly hug.

"yeah, yeah just don't come too often" Apola said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"hey are you blushing raven?" Minastuki asked knowing Apola hates to blush which shows that she still has a soft side even after 7 years of living in the hell hole that is deadman wonderland.

"no its just a little warm in here since there is so many people in the room. I'm going back to my room for now." Apola said walking away quickly. " Hey Ganta my room is right next to Chaplins got it?"

"right" he said as she walked away.

In her room Apola was punching the punching bag that she got a while back with all her winnings from her fights. "why am I still so soft when I see an innocent face in here?" she yells to her self. What she doesn't realize is that she pity's them. She porously committed a crime just so she could be away from the people who lead her to the path that she took. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Its me" it was Senjis voice and her blush returned.

"Come on in" she said when she knew that her blush was gone.

She noticed that Ganta was with him as well when he came in.

"what's up?" She asks.

"the next carnival corpse is ganta and I." Senji said a tone that made Apola feel bad for acting like a snob to Ganta about helping him.


End file.
